


I Get Down on my Knees and I Start to Pray

by AmyPound



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, These idiots are just so in love but so stupid, Wires get crossed, but ends happy, multiple proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: “But I think what I’ve got planned will make you happy too.”  Aziraphale once again smoothed the already smooth napkin on his lap. “And it’s a celebration, I think.”“Oh?” Crowley asked, an eyebrow peeking out over the rim of his sunglasses. “What are we celebrating?”“I have—“ Aziraphale had to stop himself from saying ‘a proposition’, it would likely give the game away. “I-Well-You see-“ Oh Lord, Aziraphale wanted, no, needed to get this right.





	I Get Down on my Knees and I Start to Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale have been together for a while in this fic. No definite timeline as I hope to write more in this continuity.

Aziraphale knew Crowley had arrived to the restaurant by a change in the air. Crowley wasn’t the only one who knew the other by scent after all. Aziraphale adjusted the cloth napkin in his lap for the thirtieth time since being seated. He wasn’t nervous. No. That was the wrong choice of words. And he needed to be precise in his words.

“Hello Angel!” Crowley crowed with a cheeky grin Aziraphale heard more than saw. Crowley playfully threaded his fingers through Aziraphale’s white curls and gently tugged his face upwards before planting a less than quick peck on the Angels lips. The demon then collapsed into the chair across the table from Aziraphale, looking quite pleased with himself. 

“You’re in a surprisingly good mood today, my dear Crowley,” Aziraphale responded with a small, fond smile. Aziraphale’s fingers twitched, itching to fix his hair (and from general nervousness) but also relishing that they had become more open with themselves and each other in this way.

“I was asked back to the Ritz, by my best friend and _boyfriend_ , who agreed to go to the park later,” he said, propping his feet up on the inner structure of the table legs. “Over all, a good day. By Demon standards, at any rate.”

Aziraphale felt some of his nervousness melt away Crowley’s smile. “I’m glad you feel that way,” he said gesturing to the bottle of champagne, his body wiggled with a happy anticipation. “Thought it was a rather special night as well.”

Crowley leaned forward and picked up the bottle. “Ohh the ‘28?” Good choice.” He brought the bottle closer to himself and began unscrewing the cage around the cork, letting the champagne pop loudly and dramatically. It shouldn’t have been so endearing to Aziraphale, really, but, oh, it was. The waitress had offered him a sword to open the bottle with, but Aziraphale turned it down. Swords had caused enough excitement in their lives thus far he joked to himself. “Though, I do have to ask,” Crowley continued, seemingly oblivious to Aziraphale’s loving stare, “why are you treating me to champagne, again?” Crowley casually poured out the champagne into the glasses.

Aziraphale shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Does there need to be a reason?”

“Well, no, I suppose not.” Crowley handed him a glass and Aziraphale allowed his fingers to trail across Crowley’s longer than he’d have ever allowed him to before- well before. “It’s just I know you prefer red. And I know you know I prefer red.” Crowley leaned closer to Aziraphale’s ear. “And I have it on good authority you like making me happy.”

Aziraphale turned his head to face Crowley, quickly stealing a kiss. Crowley pulled back, a shocked, but completely pleased smirk on his face. Aziraphale had to return a smile at that. “I do, I do, very much so! In fact just last night- Well, you were there.” Aziraphale took a calming drink from his champagne glass while Crowley continued to smirk. If Aziraphale could be blushing right now, he would be. He might actually be blushing or it was the alcohol. One of the two. “But I think what I’ve got planned will make you happy too.” Aziraphale once again smoothed the already smooth napkin on his lap. “And it’s a celebration, I think.”

“Oh?” Crowley asked, an eyebrow peeking out over the rim of his sunglasses. “What are we celebrating?”

“I have—“ Aziraphale had to stop himself from saying ‘a proposition’, it would likely give the game away. “I-Well-You see-“ Oh Lord, Aziraphale wanted, no, _needed_ to get this right.

Crowley kindly took Aziraphale’s hand. “No need to be nervous, angel. I’ve got something I’ve wanted to talk about as well. I can go first, if you need.”

“Oh, Thank you,” Aziraphale replied, his eyes glowed with adoration. He squeezed Crowley’s hand in appreciation. “Thank you, but, no. I can handle it.” He gave Crowley’s hand another affectionate squeeze. “Thank you though, truly.”

Holding Crowley’s hand gave him strength to continue, so he didn’t let it go. Crowley didn’t seem to mind, in fact, if Aziraphale had to guess, Crowley enjoyed it by the way his thumb rubbed the back of Aziraphale’s hand.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale began again, like he had practiced. “I feel that, ever since we chose ‘our side’ over all others we’ve grown rather close.” Crowley lifted Aziraphales hand to his mouth, planting an almost reverent kiss there.

Aziraphale smiled and continued, growing more certain with each word. “Extremely close. Closer than I ever dared even imagine. Ever dare hope. But now, we are most definitely our own side. And well, I’d like to make it official.”

“Official?” Crowley asked casually.

“Yes, just so,” Azirapale said with a somewhat shy smile. He used his hand that was not in Crowley’s to dig in his coat pocket. “My dearest Crowley,” Aziraphale said pulling out a simple black, velvet box. “I really do love you. And Humans have this wonderful tradition of giving their lover a ring when they want to show to the world, well, just whose side they’re on. And because, as I said, we’re on our own side.” Just as he rehearsed he opened the black velvet box revealing a ring reminiscent of Damascus steel, swirls of a cool grey metal with a few flecks of angelic looking gold thrown in. “SO we should show everyone, not just heaven and Hell, just to whom we belong.”

“And I would be honored—“

“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Crowley interrupted. His grin was incredibly wide and he began chuckling, as he withdrew his hand from Aziraphale’s. “Oh you absolute fucking –“

“I- what?” Aziraphale sputtered. Had he gotten it wrong? Crowley’s chuckle had morphed into a full body laugh. Aziraphale felt his head spin with confusion in a way he hadn’t felt since before the end of the world that didn’t happen. “I-I’m sorry. I rather thought-we had somethi-”

“Oh Angel, no, no no no n oh no ono.” Crowley seemed to desperately trying to reign in his laughter now. Failing spectacularly of course, but still, trying. “Whatever you’re thinking, whatever doubts you have, _no_.” Crowley shook his head while leaning back into his chair. “No.” Aziraphale had to admit he’d have been nervous, but Crowley removed his sunglasses, and the look Crowley was giving him was…incandescent. “You just ruined my own surprise.”

At that moment Crowley flicked his arm forward at the elbow. A medal object bounced off the table and by no small miracle, Aziraphale wasn’t sure whose miracle it was anyway, he caught the object in his hand.

Aziraphale opened his hand and found a ring, not his ring. No, _this_ ring was yellow gold, with platinum bands encircling both the edges of the ring. Aziraphale turned the ring over and over, watching the candle light glint off metals.

“Like it?” Aziraphale was pulled into the present by the question. “Figured if you’d accept you wouldn’t want anything too ostentatious.” Crowley shrugged attempting to play it casual, attempting Aziraphale noted. Crowley leaned forward, rubbing his own hands together.

“No, not ostentatious,” Aziraphale agreed with a nod, his ring left on the table nearly forgotten. Aziraphale lifted his eyes from the ring to consider Crowley. “That’s why you wanted to go to the park?”

Crowley ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I figured,” Crowley shrugged. “We’ve spent a lot of time at St. James’s over the centuries. Figured it was pretty special to us both.”

“Ohhh,” Aziraphale frowned. “I suppose I have ruined things now.”

Crowley left his chair, kneeling in front of Aziraphale. “No, Angel, no, you really haven’t.” Crowley took Aziraphales hand in his. “You just caught me by surprise. Good surprise though! I don’t have a way with words like you. Didn’t have a speech prepared.”

Aziraphale frowned. “You’re teasing me.”

“A little,” Crowley admitted. “But not about anything important.” Crowley took his ring from Aziraphale’s hand. “Because, Aziraphale, Principality, Guardian of the Eastern gate, my angel, for all the same reasons you want to give me your ring, and because, god, satan, _whoever_ help me, I love you, will you accept my ring?”

Aziraphale smiled as he felt himself feel calmer than he had in Crowley’s presence in quite some time. “Oh, of course, my dear.” Aziraphale leaned forward and kissed Crowley’s forhead gently before meeting his piercing yellow eyes. “But I would request that you wear mine as well.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Figured that was a given, but…” Crowley drug out the last syllable in what Aziraphale now knew was only fake petulance, “Sure,” Crowley couldn’t hide the small smile on his face. “I guess.” Crowley’s grin grew wider. “Why not?”

“Well then get on with it,” Aziraphale teased back. Crowley gave him a half-hearted glare in return, but slid his ring onto Aziraphale’s left hand ring finger. “There,” Aziraphale said, tilting his hand this way and that, admiring the ring on his hand. “Now my turn.” When Crowley made no movement toward his seat, Aziraphale glared at him. Crowley slunk back into his chair.

Aziraphale then knelt before Crowley, lifting his ring out of the box with a small flourish before grabbing Crowley’s left hand. Aziraphale slid the ring on in the same fashion that Crowley had just done. Crowley looked at the ring carefully, lifting his hand higher, as Aziraphale retook his seat. “Our rings don’t match, should they match?” Crowley asked. “Humans, used to, at least, tended to get matching rings.”

Aziraphale pondered that for a moment, allowing himself a chance to take another sip of his nearly forgotten champagne. “Well, _we_ don’t match, and I think our rings rather suit us.” Aziraphale looked at his free hand. “And I do so love this one.”

Crowley hummed in agreement as he continued to admire his own ring. “That’s true that’s very true.” Crowley looked back up at Aziraphale. The Look was utterly indecent. “Although, I do very much want to now go home and celebrate—In private.”

Aziraphale took a longing glance at the champagne bottle. Crowley was tempting, impossible for him to resist. “But the champagne,” Aziraphale absolutely did not whine.

Crowley grabbed his sunglasses, slipping them on. “Seriously?” The glasses really did add an effect to the glare. Which shouldn’t be possible, and yet.

“It’s an exceptional vintage!”

Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale found himself in Crowley’s bedroom, Champagne, and glasses now resting on the dresser. “Ta-daa” Crowley said, sarcastically. “And before you ask, of course I paid the waitress.” Aziraphale wanted to glare at Crowley, but before he could Crowley had pushed him up against said dresser, his mouth pressing insistently against Aziraphale’s. Crowley nipped hungrily at Aziraphale’s lips. “Happy now?” Crowley whispered, pulling himself away just far enough to ask.

“I suppose.” Aziraphale considered for a moment, just before Crowley could become impatient he continued. “Although…” Aziraphale pushed Crowley back onto the bed, after magicking away both of their shoes away (because there had been _words_ about shoes in the bed before) Aziraphale climbed on top of his Demon and straddled his hips. “Although I do belive this is much better.” Aziraphale leaned down, closer to Crowley’s face. “Don’t you agree?” Aziraphale didn’t let Crowley answer, verbally at least. What was in his trousers though, was certainly one answer. Aziraphale closed the distance between their mouths, his tongue gently, but insistently lapping at the small space between Crowley’s lips. Crowley did not hesitate at all in kissing back in earnest, his long arms wrapping around Aziraphale’s back.

Suddenly Aziraphale found himself flat on his back, with his shirt, waistcoat, and jacket, and Crowley’s shirt suddenly hanging in the closet. (Again, there had been previous _words_.) Aziraphale pretended to be put out for half a second, but only because the look Crowley was giving him, sans sunglasses, was far too smug for his liking. “Oh relax angel, you know I _always_ make it worth your while.” Crowley began kissing down Aziraphale’s neck, leaving small love bites as he trailed down his chest. Aziraphale felt his trousers and pants vanish in an instant. Aziraphale didn’t even check what happened to them as the sudden vanishing of his remaining clothes left Crowley’s trail toward his now hard cock uninterrupted by fabric.

Aziraphale felt Crowley’s toungue gently lap at him with a slightly forked tongue. Aziraphale felt himself smile, Crowley hadn’t worked it out of him, yet, that Aziraphale got rather a certain kind of thrill from the reminder of explicit reminder of Crowley’s demonic nature. Aziraphale wanted to roll his hips, but before he could Crowley grabbed his hips and held them in place as he lowered his mouth and took the angel deeper.

“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale sighed as he threaded one hand in Crowley’s auburn hair. “My dearest.”

Crowley moaned against Aziraphale’s cock. Azriaphale pulled Crowley’s hair, slightly, the way Crowley had admitted he liked once (not all their words were about clothes after all). Crowley moaned louder, spurring Aziraphale to pull his hair harder.

“Oh, Fuck you, Angel,” Crowley whispered as Aziraphale continued to play with his hair.

“That’s rather the idea,” Azripahale took a steadying gulp of air. He forced his eyes open and tried to act far calmer than he felt. “isn’t it?”

Crowley fixed Aziraphale with a steady glare. Aziraphale gulped again as Crowley pushed himself into a kneeling position. “Oh, no that’s it Angel,” Crowley snarled. Aziraphale was frozen, not in fear, but in anticipation. Crowley shook his head as Aziraphale noticed miracled lube appearing on Crowley’s fingers. “You’ve really done it this time.” Crowley lowered his hand down and began slowly circling around where Aziraphale wanted him most. “What do you have to say for yourself, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale was trembling now, the anticipation too high. “Please.” Aziraphale’s hands reached desperately

Crowley couldn’t hide the smile that bloomed across his face. “Oh, well,” Crowley said, as his fingers pressed into Aziraphale, sliding in easily. “When you put it like that, how could I say no?”

Aziraphale found it difficult to listen fully to Crowley. His hands scrambled for purchase, clinging to the comforter beneath him. He felt Crowley add a second finger quickly, probably a miracle involved but Aziraphale could hardly think, much less care.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale panted as Crowley’s fingers moved quickly within him. “Crowley, please.”

Crowley seemed unmoved, kissing the inside of Aziraphale’s thigh. “Yes, my angel?”

Azriaphale’s left hand grabbed Crowley’s hair again, pulling gently. “Please. My dearest.”

“Who could say no to that?” Crowley asked, slowing down. “Well,” Crowley withdrew his fingers. “I suppose I could.”

“Don’t you dare!” Aziraphale circled his legs around Crowley’s thin frame in an instant, catching Crowley off guard and knocking him forward, Crowley collapsed over Aziraphale, knocking the wind out of the Demon-If he needed air. “OH, Oh, my dear I’m so sorry.”

“Careful.” Crowley began chuckling. “It’s fine, Angel,” Crowley kissed the Angel’s temple and cheek as he pushed himself up. “You always keep things interesting.” Crowley met his eyes, as he adjusted himself, his cock gently pressing at Aziraphale’s prepared ass. “It’s part of what I love about you,” he admitted far more quietly as he sunk in to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale stroked a hand through Crowley’s hair, trembling once Crowley was fully seated. “And I love you.”

Crowley kissed the wrist of the hand before smiling slightly demonically, “I know.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Crowley seemed to take that as a challenge, because he growled and began thrusting in earnest, and Aziraphale met him with a raise of his hips at every thrust.

Aziraphale kept one hand threaded in Crowley’s hair, it really was impossibly soft. His other hand trailed across Crowley’s chest finding a nipple. He scratched over it lightly.

“Oh fuck, Angel,” Crowley hissed. “I got an idea, hold on.”

Before Aziraphale could comprehend ‘Hold on,’ he found them flipped, Crowley suddenly beneath him, but still, gloriously inside.

“Oh beautiful.” Aziraphale began to roll his hips again, finding his rhythm quickly. He held Crowley’s gaze with his own eyes, as his own breathing began to hitch. “I’m close.”

“Good,” Crowley said with a grin. He wrapped one of his hands around Azriaphale’s cock. He began stroking in time with the rolls of their hips. As Aziraphale felt his eyes threaten to close. “Don’t,” Crowley ordered or begged, something like both. Aziraphale forced his eyes open, taking in Crowley’s despeate and wild expression. “Look at me when you finish and I won’t be far behind. Promise.”

Well, who was Aziraphale to deny him that? Aziraphale didn’t last much longer though, a few more rolls of his hips and he was coming apart in all directions, his gaze on Crowley both making it easier to ground himself, and more difficult to keep himself together.

As Azirphale tried to catch his breath Crowley also finished. Aziraphale snapped the mess away and laid down next to Crowley, wrapping his arms around him.

“You kept your promise,” Aziraphale hummed amused against Crowley’s temple. Crowley only made a confused noise in return, so Aziraphale continued. “You weren’t far behind.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, shut up,” Crowley lightly protested. Crowley, in contrast to his words he burrowed in closer to Azriaphale’s chest, grabbing Aziraphale’s left hand with his own, resting them both together, above Aziraphale’s heart. “

Aziraphale pulled Crowley tighter, happy on their own side, officially.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovely people for reading my fic. Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Tumblr is Yarsian.


End file.
